Numéro un de mon coeur
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: Depuis qu'il appris qu'il était peut-être un blader légendaire, Masamune ne fait plus que s'entraîner toute la journée. Mais il ne se rend pas compte à la fois qu'il délaisse son ami et que ce dernier a des sentiments pour lui... King x Masamune, léger Zéo x Toby
1. Chapitre 1: Tu ne vois pas que je t'aime

Hello :D ! Aujourd'hui, je me mets à un nouveau couple yaoi: King x Masamune. C'est en regardant l'épisode 26 de la saison 3 que je suis devenue fan de ce couple alors je vais faire quelques fics sur celui-ci. Pour ceux ou celles qui ne sauraient pas de qui il s'agit, King est un personnage de la saison 3 (Beyblade Metal Fury) que Masamune rencontre et affronte durant un tournoi; même s'ils sont en rivalité au début, ils vont devenir de grands amis...et moi, je vais aller encore plus loin que dans la série, je vais les faire devenir des amoureux *u* Parce que Masamune aussi mérite d'avoir un petit ami ;D

Ce sera une histoire en 2 chapitres, et voici le premier, bonne lecture à tous ! (Les non-amateurs de yaoi, ne lisez pas !)

**Titre:**Numéro un de mon cœur

**Résumé:**«Depuis que tu as appris que tu étais peut-être un blader légendaire, tu ne fais que t'entraîner. Encore et encore...et...tu ne te préoccupe plus de moi. J'ai l'impression de n'être rien à tes yeux. Que je pourrais disparaître , tu t'en ficherais. Tu es tellement obsédé par ça que tu ne me vois pas. Tu ne vois pas ce que je ressens pour toi...ni à quel point tu...tu comptes pour moi... alors j'ai voulu te le faire comprendre...mais même ça, tu ne l'as pas compris... »

**Pairing(s):** King x Masamune

**Diclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas, dommage...

**Chapitre 1: Tu ne vois pas que je t'aime ?**

«Allez, fonce Striker !

- N'abandonne pas Lyra ! »

Le duel s'annonçait clairement en faveur de Masamune, qui était revenu à égalité à un contre un, malgré le fait que ce soit lui qui ai demandé à Zéo et Toby de le combattre ensemble contre lui. Autour d'eux, tous les garçons du gymnase Dungeon encourageaient les deux bladers restants à pleine voix. Seul un garçon à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux et yeux bleus ne disait rien, un peu en retrait, appuyé contre le mur les bras croisés, se contentant de regarder. C'était King.

«Vas-y, Striker ! Coup spécial, éclair de lumière ! »

La toupie du jeune garçon s'illumina d'une lumière verte, frappa celle de Toby, qui tenta de résister à l'attaque, mais la force du coup spécial de Striker la fit valser hors du stadium et elle alla rejoindre la toupie de Zéo, sortie précédemment.

«Oh non, Lyra !

-Ouais, j'ai encore gagné :D ! » fit Masamune en serrant les poings et en souriant.

Toby et Zéo ramassèrent leurs toupies, puis se dirigèrent vers le brun, de même que les autres – sauf King, évidemment.

«Bravo Masamune, t'as été capable de nous battre à deux contre un, tu deviens sacrément fort !

-Hé hé, je sais bien Toby ! dit-il fièrement. Mais je dois bien faire ça si je veux pouvoir devenir un

blader légendaire ! »

Remarquant que King ne disait toujours rien, le coach Steel s'avança.

«Tu ne va pas féliciter Masamune ? demanda-t-il.

-...Non. C'est vrai qu'il a été fort en battant Zéo et Toby à lui tout seul, mais j'aurais pu faire de même, moi aussi. Et sûrement mieux d'ailleurs. Et puis je fais ce que je veux. »

_'Et puis le voir comme ça ne me donne vraiment pas envie de lui faire un compliment.'_

Masamune, tout content d'avoir gagné, alla voir l'entraîneur.

«Alors coach ? Vous pensez que c'était bien ?

-Évidemment que c'était bien voyons ! Tu deviens de plus en plus fort, Masamune. Continue de te battre de cette manière et je suis sûr que tu deviendra bientôt un blader aussi fort que King ! Quelle fierté ce serait si l'un de mes plus brillants élèves devenait un blader légendaire !

-C'est sûr ! Et toi King, tu m'as trouvé comment ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

_'Je suis sûr qu'il va dire que c'était génial ! Forcément, puisque je suis le numéro un !'_

«...Plutôt bien.

-QUOI ?! COMMENT ÇA PLUTÔT BIEN ?! ÇA MÉRITE AU MOINS UN 10000 SUR 20 ÇA !

-TU PARLES ! J'AURAIS FAIT MIEUX QUE TOI JE LES AURAIS BATTUS EN MEME TEMPS !

-Hé, calmez-vous, les gars ! dirent Zéo et Toby, mais les deux excités ne les entendirent pas.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tout ça parce que Môsieur est un blader légendaire il se permet de dire qu'il est le plus fort !

-Ah ouais ?! Alors qui répète à longueur de journée qu'il est le numéro un ?! »

King et Masamune se chamaillèrent pendant un moment sans que ni leurs amis ni le coach Steel ne parvinrent à les calmer.

«De toute façon, fit Masamune, sous prétexte que t'es un blader légendaire et pas moi, tu te permets de dire que ce que je fais est nul ! Même si j'ai fais des progrès toi tu t'en fiches ! En fait j'ai beau faire ce que je peux pour devenir aussi fort que toi, ça t'intéresse pas ! Tu t'en fiches de moi, c'est ça hein ? Avoue ! »

Cette dernière phrase énerva King au plus haut point. Et lui fit mal au cœur.

«Et pour quelle raison je me ficherais de toi ? Tu crois que ce que tu fais ne m'intéresse pas ? Bien sûr que je suis content que tu fasses des progrès ! Et je vais te dire, Masamune, c'est plutôt toi qui te fiches de moi ! T'es tellement obsédé par l'idée de devenir un blader légendaire que tu m'oublies dans tout ça ! Tu ne fais plus attention à moi, alors qu'on est amis ! »

_'Pour moi, tu es même plus qu'un ami...'_

«On dirait une dispute de couple..., chuchota Zéo à Toby, qui hocha la tête.

-Comment ça je t'oublie ? Qu'est-c'que tu racontes ?

-Tu peux pas savoir, crétin...tu peux pas savoir à quel point J'EN MARRE DE TOI ! »

Enervé, King sortit du gymnase et se mit à courir, réprimant une envie de pleurer. Masamune le regarda s'en aller, étonné de sa réaction.

« ?-? Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Pourquoi il est parti en courant ?

-Je pense que tu l'as énervé Masamune, dit Zéo.

-...Bah de toute façon, il est jaloux parce que je vais bientôt l'égaler...non, le surpasser même en force ! Mais pour ça, je dois m'entraîner encore et encore ! »

Puis il se tourna vers les autres garçons du gymnase et demanda d'une voie enjouée:

«Bon, qui veut être mon prochain adversaire :D ? »

Un flot de «Moi moi moi ! » envahit les oreilles du brun.

«Hé doucement ! Bon ok, je me battrai contre chacun d'entre vous ! Par qui je commence ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un peu plus loin, dans un parc de New York, King venait enfin de s'arrêter de courir. La fatigue l'avait fait s'arrêter, mais il était toujours aussi énervé envers Masamune.

«Haa...haa... quel abruti...»

Il vit en face de lui un arbre, et à ce moment-là, la tête de Masamune lui apparut. Alors il décida de passer sa colère dessus.

«QUEL ABRUTI ! »

Le blader aux cheveux bleus se mit à frapper le tronc d'arbre à coup de poings et de pieds tout en pestant contre son ami. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne dans le parages.

«Quel abruti ! **BAM ! **Comme si je me fichais de lui ! **BAM !** Et de tout ce qu'il fait pour devenir un blader légendaire ! **BAM !** Il en fait trop justement cet abruti ! **BAM !** Il est tellement obsédé par ça que...»

Un dernier** BAM** vint accompagner son coup de poing.

«Qu'il finit par m'oublier totalement...»

Il s'assit par terre, la tête baissée, épuisé. Ses envies de pleurer lui revinrent à l'esprit, et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

«Pourquoi tu ne vois pas ça, crétin, fit-il à voix basse, pourquoi tu ne vois pas que je t'aime ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Plus tard dans l'après-midi...

«Ouais, j'ai gagné ! Je suis le meilleur ! Bon, à qui le tour :D ? »

Malgré qu'il ai passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à combattre, Masamune avait encore une tonne d'énergie dans ses batteries - ce qui malheureusement pour lui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Autour de lui, tous les garçons du gymnase étaient assis ou allongés par terre, épuisés.

«Allez quoi, personne veut refaire un duel contre moi ? :(

-Eh, laisse-nous un peu nous reposer Masamune..., dit Toby. On a combattu toute l'après-midi...

-Maieuh :( ! protesta le brun. Je veux encore me battre !

-Pourquoi tu vas pas plutôt chercher King ? On ne l'a pas revu depuis ta dispute avec lui...

-Ah ouais, bonne idée Zéo ! Bon, j'vais l'chercheeeeeeeer !

-C'est ça à plus tard... x.x »

Masamune sortit du gymnase et se mit à courir en hurlant le nom du son ami.

«King ! Où t'es passé ? Kiiiiiiiiiiing ! »

Il se mit à parcourir la ville de long en large, sans réussir à le trouver. Fatigué, il s'appuya contre un mur et se mit à réfléchir - enfin, essaya.

«Oooh,j'ai trop couru, j'ai mes neurones pas connectés , j'peux pas réfléchiiiir...Bon, pense Masamune, où tu irais si t'étais énervé ? »

Après dix minutes de réflexion intense, enfin le brun eut l'illumination du siècle.

«Mais oui, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Ouah, je suis trop intelligent moi ! »

Masamune se mit encore à courir, en direction d'un parc où il allait souvent quand il avait besoin d'être seul ou de se calmer. Et son intuition fut bonne: il aperçut son ami assis sous un arbre, recroquevillé, les bras autour des jambes.

«King ! »

Masamune se précipita vers lui.

«Hé King ! Où t'étais passé ? Je te cherche depuis pas mal de temps, tu sais !

-...Alors finalement, tu t'intéresses à moi...

-...Hein ? »

Masamune fut étonné par les paroles de son ami, lorsque soudain il remarqua que celui-ci pleurait.

«King ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il.

-...Pourquoi je pleure...Pourquoi je pleure ?! »

Énervé au plus haut point, King se releva d'un seul coup et foudroya le brun du regard. Masamune se reçut un regard froid et perçant qui le déstabilisa un instant.

«C'est à cause de toi que je pleure, imbécile !

-...Á cause de moi ?! s'écria le brun. Mais...pourquoi ? Tu m'en veux ?

-Oui, je t'en veux à mort, Masamune...

-Mais... qu'est-ce-que je t'ai fait ?! Dis-moi ce que je t'ai fait ! »

Le regard de King changea et passa de la rage à une profonde tristesse.

«Le problème, c'est que tu ne m'as rien fait justement, soupira le bleu,...rien...

-Mais si je ne t'ai rien fait, pourquoi tu m'en veux ? Je comprends pas !

-...Parce que..., King baissa tellement la voix que Masamune ne put entendre, parce que je t'aime, crétin...»

Fixant ses yeux turquoise dans les yeux marron de son ami, le jeune garçon le tira soudainement vers lui par le T-shirt et lui colla un baiser sur les lèvres. Masamune, qui ne s'y attendait vraiment, vraiment pas, mit un moment avant de comprendre que King l'embrassait. Puis il eut enfin une réaction normale : il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des ballons de foot et ses joues devinrent aussi rouges qu'une écrevisse. Mais il ne chercha pas à le repousser – à vrai dire, l'idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit – tant il était... en état de bug. Il ne réagissait pas; c'est comme si son cerveau n'était plus relié à son corps – King aurait pu lui mettre une baffe ou bien glisser sa main dans son pantalon il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. C'est seulement lorsque King s'enleva de lui qu'il se rendit vraiment compte de ce qui s'était passé.

_'King m'a embrassé...King m'a embrassé...King m'a embrassé...'_

Il se passa la phrase en boucle au moins 10 fois dans sa tête lorsque enfin, son esprit fit tilt et il débugua complètement.

«Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé King ? »

Le bleu, exaspéré, voulut lui flanquer une baffe, mais y renonça. Sans lui répondre, il se mit à courir, toujours en train de pleurer. Masamune réagit après une dizaine de secondes – décidement il était vraiment de tension aujourd'hui – et se mit à le poursuivre.

«KING ! REVIENS-ICI ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE TE BARRER COMME ÇA APRÈS M'AVOIR EMBRASSÉ ! lui hurla-t-il.

-LA FERME ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! répliqua celui-ci.

-ALORS POURQUOI TU M'AS EMBRASSÉ ?!

-PARCE QUE JE T'AIME CRÉTIN ! »

La dernière réplique de King traversa l'esprit de Masamune en un éclair. Il s'arrêta net de courir, et regarda son ami s'en aller, les joues légèrement rouges.

«...Parce que tu m'aimes ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 1 terminé ! Si ça vous a plus, mettez des reviews please :)

Masamune: Il m'aime...Il m'aime...Il m'aime...

Zéo: Ça y est il va pas s'en remettre -_-

Toby: Mais non il lui faut juste du temps avant qu'il comprenne

Masamune:...Mon meilleur ami est amoureux de moi...Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?!

So-chan: Rattraper le coup peut-être, sinon c'est sûr qu'il va te détester pour toute la vie u_u

Masamune: Mais comment je dois rattraper le coup ?!

So-chan: Ah ça c'est à toi de te débrouiller, utilise ton cerveau...ah mais j'oubliai que tu n'en as pas ! Alors il faut écouter ton cœur !

Masamune:...Écouter mon cœur ? Et pourquoi pas mon estomac ?! J'ai faim !

So-chan: JE M'EN FICHE QUE T'AI FAIM TU VAS ALLER RÉSOUDRE TA BÊTISE ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA Ò_Ó !

Masamune: ._.''' D'accord, d'accord...


	2. Chapitre 2: Moi aussi je t'aime

Hello :D ! Merci beaucoup pour tous les reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Je ne pensais pas que ce couple plairait à autant de gens...mais encore merci ^-^ ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de Numéro un de mon cœur, bonne lecture à tous ! (Non-amateurs de yaoi ceci n'est pas pour vous !)

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 2: Moi aussi je t'aime**

King commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Non seulement de courir, mais aussi de tout ce qui s'était passé. Les innombrables combats de Masamune, sa dispute avec lui, sa fuite, leurs retrouvailles, son baiser avec lui... Il rougit en y repensant. Il l'avait embrassé, bien sûr parce qu'il l'aimait, mais surtout parce qu'il en avait assez que Masamune l'ignore.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré le brun pendant le tournoi du dôme de la destruction, King avait vu en lui un bon ami, avec le même caractère excité et combattif. Mais rapidement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié envers lui. King ne savait pas si Masamune ressentait aussi ça pour lui, alors il ne lui avait rien dit. Tout allait bien, jusqu'au jour où ce dernier avait appris qu'il était peut-être un blader légendaire. Á partir de ce moment-là, cette idée en tête, il s'était mis à combattre de plus en plus intensément. Masamune s'était beaucoup amélioré, mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il délaissait peu à peu son ami. Et ça, King ne l'a pas supporté bien longtemps. Il pouvait supporter le fait qu'ils ne soient qu'amis, à défaut d'être plus, mais pas qu'il ne s'occupe plus de lui, ça le rendait fou de rage. Il avait l'impression de ne plus compter pour le brun; et il ne pouvait plus supporter le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un adversaire. Alors aujourd'hui, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Sa colère et sa tristesse ont explosé au nez de Masamune comme une bombe. Et son cœur avait fait de même.

Sans s'en rendre compte, King était revenu au gymnase Dungeon. Il entra comme une fusée dans la pièce principale, qui était vide. Tous les bladers du gymnase, et même le coach Steel, étaient partis à leur recherche, inquiet de ne voir ni lui ni Masamune rentrer. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, car vu l'état de «grenade dégoupillée» de King, il aurait passé sa colère sur la première chose vivante -ou pas – qu'il aurait vu.

«Grrrr...Je te hais Masamune...JE TE HAIIIIIS ! »

Il entra dans une colère telle que ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa tête et devinrent blanc crème (c'est tout à fait normal ça lui arrive souvent lorsqu'il est très énervé ou excité pendant un duel).

Énervé, il mit tout le gymnase sans dessus dessous : on aurait dit une tornade. Et quand il eut fini de tout saccager, il s'enferma dans la salle de réparation des toupies. Et enfin il se calma. Ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur couleur bleu foncé, tandis qu'il se laissa tomber au sol, appuyé contre la porte, et il se remit à pleurer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Masamune, lui était toujours planté sur place. Il n'avait pas cherché à rattraper son ami, et de toute façon ça n'aurait servi à rien. Après qu'il eut enfin compris que son ami venait de lui faire une déclaration pour le moins inattendue, le brun ne savait plus quoi faire.

_'...Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je sais pas quoi faire ! Bon sang, réfléchis Masamune !'_

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Masamune ?

-AAAAAH ! »

Le garçon aux yeux bruns sursauta en hurlant. Il se retourna et vit ses deux amis plus âgés, Zéo et Toby.

«Ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça les gars ?! s'écria Masamune.

-Désolé si on t'a fait peur Masamune, s'excusa Toby, mais t'avais l'air plongé dans tes pensées et tu ne nous as pas vus...

-Oh, c'est pas la première fois...Dis, où t'étais ? demanda Zéo. On t'a cherché partout Toby et moi , et on est pas les seuls !

-...Ah bon ?

-Ouais, tout le gymnase est parti vous chercher ! Donc, où t'étais ?

-Ben, je cherchais King...

-Et tu l'as trouvé ?

-Ben...euh...»

Masamune se mit subitement à rougir, ce qui intrigua les deux autres garçons.

«Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait cette fois ? demanda Zéo. N'importe quoi, comme d'habitude ?

-Explique-nous Masamune.

-M-Mais il s'est rien passé ! »

Le brun se reçut un regard très sceptique de ses amis.

«Tu rougirais pas s'il s'était rien passé, fit le brun aux yeux bleus. Laisse-moi deviner, tu as trouvé King et ça s'est encore fini en dispute ? »

Masamune leur expliqua alors tout ce qui s'était passé entre lui et son autre ami, non sans continuer de rougir. Á la fin de ses explications, les deux garçons soupirèrent.

«Franchement Masamune, t'es vraiment lent à la détente, c'est pas croyable, soupira Zéo avec un air blasé, mais bon, avec toi c'est tout le temps comme ça...

-Alors comme ça King est amoureux de toi ? fit Toby. Mais c'est super Masamune !

-Et...ça vous étonne qu'il m'aime ? demanda le brun.

-...Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, sourit Toby. Après tout vous avez toujours été de grands amis, et puis ça se voyait qu'il tenait à toi.

-Toby a raison Masamune. Et toi, est-ce que tu l'aime ?

-Ah...je...ben...euh...

-Vu ta réaction, je pencherais pour oui. En plus t'es rouge comme une tomate, comme Toby quand il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Tu t'en rappelles Toby ^-^ ?

-Arrête, j'ai cru mourir de gêne ce jour-là, fit celui-ci avec une pointe de rougeur dans ses joues. -J'm'en souviens encore, t'étais super mignon quand tu rougissais ^-^, d'ailleurs tu l'es toujours, sourit Zéo en lui caressant la joue.

-Et...qu'est-ce que je dois faire les gars ?! cria subitement Masamune.

-...Bah, tout simplement aller lui dire que toi aussi tu l'aimes, quelle question ! fit Zéo.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire...et en plus il m'en veut à mort...

-Raison de plus pour aller lui dire, remarqua Toby, tu dois lui dire que ça ne sert à rien que vous vous disputiez.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? demanda le brun.

-Ah ça c'est à toi de voir Masamune, on peut pas t'aider, désolé.

-Ouais, Toby a raison, c'est toi qui as causé le problème, c'est à toi de le résoudre. »

Accompagné de ses deux amis, Masamune se dirigea alors vers le gymnase, puis que c'est dans cette direction que King s'était enfui. Et puis, il avait le pressentiment qu'il était là-bas.

Arrivé devant le gymnase, le brun ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent tous les trois.

«...O_O Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! »

Tout le gymnase était sans dessus-dessous, et tout était renversé.

«On dirait qu'une tornade est passée par ici..., fit Toby en constatant les dégâts.

-Et je pense que cette tornade s'appelle King..., ajouta Zéo.

-Tu pense...que c'est lui qui a fait tous ces dégâts ?! s'écria Masamune.

-S'il est ici, il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit lui, tu sais bien qu'il est puissant...et puis il s'est défoulé sur le matériel parce qu'il t'en voulait, enfin, c'est ce que moi je pense.

-Je suis d'accord avec Zéo, et à mon avis il est ici. Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Masamune.

-Je sais... »

Puis il se tourna vers ses deux amis.

«S'il vous plaît, vous pouvez vous en aller le temps que je m'explique ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que...c'est gênant que vous soyez là...

-...D'accord Masamune, on compte sur toi.

-Je suis sûr que tu sauras trouver les mots pour exprimer ce que tu ressens ^-^. »

Une fois ses deux amis sortis, le brun sentit alors un poids énorme sur ses épaules.

_'Comment est-ce que je vais faire ?'_

Un bruit faible venant de la salle de réparation attira soudainement son attention. Il colla son oreille à la porte, mais n'entendit plus rien. Alors il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais s'aperçut qu'elle était verrouillée. Et il comprit immédiatement que King était ici.

«King ? Ouvre-moi, s'te plaît !

-Fiche-moi la paix ! s'écria celui-ci. Je veux plus te voir !

-Mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu es dans cet état ! Et...qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mettre dans cet état ? Je ne comprends pas, explique-moi...

-De toute façon, tu ne comprendrais pas...tu ne peux pas comprendre...à quel point tu me fais souffrir, Masamune !

-...Mais...King...je...je croyais qu'on était amis...si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé, je veux que tu me le dise, ça me fait mal à moi aussi de te voir dans cet état... »

La voix sincèrement triste de Masamune fit un pincement au cœur de King. Il consentit à lui ouvrir la porte, mais vit que son ami lui tournait le dos. Il referma la porte.

«Au fait King, je sais que tu m'en veux pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais t'étais peut-être pas obligé de dévaster le gymnase...

-Je préfère me défouler sur le matériel que sur toi. Même si franchement, j'en ai très envie...

-...King...Dis-moi au moins ce que j'ai fait pour que tu sois comme ça ! Pourquoi tu m'en veux ? Je t'ai dit quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ?

-...C'est un peu ça. Mais c'est surtout autre chose qui fait que je te déteste.

-...Mais si tu me déteste...pourquoi tu m'aime ? »

King se retourna, et d'un seul coup, plaqua Masamune contre la porte. Ce qui fit qu'ils se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez. Le brun crut qu'il était toujours énervé, mais en réalité, il était triste.

«Je t'aime...parce que c'est comme ça depuis toujours, Masamune. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, toi et moi, je te considérais comme un ami. Mais rapidement, j'ai compris que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié envers toi...Tu sais...ça me...satisfaisait d'être seulement ton meilleur ami, parce que ça me permettait d'être toujours auprès de toi, même si j'aurais voulu qu'on soit plus que ça...Mais... »

Des larmes apparurent aux yeux de King et commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

«Depuis que tu as appris que tu étais peut-être un blader légendaire, tu ne fais que t'entraîner. Sans cesse. Bien sûr, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, et j'en suis très content. Mais tu me délaisses, tu ne t'occupe plus de moi...Et...ça me rend vraiment triste... »

Soudain, il s'écria:

«Je me fiche qu'on ne soit qu'amis Masamune mais je ne veux plus que tu m'ignore ! Je veux que tu reste près de moi ! »

Masamune regarda son ami, le cœur lourd, puis posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassa en rougissant. King, très surpris, ouvrit de grands yeux ronds comme des ballons de foot.

«...Masamune ? demanda-t-il après que ce dernier se soit enlevé.

-...Je...pardon King. Pardon de t'avoir fait souffrir comme ça, pardon de t'avoir fait pleurer, pardon de t'avoir mis dans cet état...et surtout...»

Masamune étreint tendrement le bleu.

«Pardon de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt que moi aussi, je t'aimais... Je ne suis qu'un idiot, pardonne-moi...»

Cette phrase résonna comme un écho dans l'esprit de King, qui n'y croyait pas. Il s'arrêta net de pleurer. Et cette fois, ce fut au brun de commencer à pleurer.

«...Je suis désolé King...vraiment désolé...

-... »

Le brun ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sangloter, rongé par la culpabilité, tandis que le bleu, qui l'entourait toujours de ses bras, l'écoutait silencieusement. Le premier le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

«Tout ça c'est de ma faute...si je t'avais dit plus tôt que je t'aimais, tu n'aurais jamais souffert comme ça...

-...Masamune, je-

-Pourquoi tu m'aime King ? Je ne suis qu'un idiot, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je t'oubliais et que tu étais triste et-

-Arrête. »

Le bleu prit le visage de Masamune entre ses mains puis lui releva la tête de façon à ce que leurs regards se croisent.

«Tu n'es qu'un idiot, parce que tu aurais dû me dire plus tôt que tu m'aimais, et moi alors ?! King haussa la voix. Moi aussi c'est de ma faute ! Si je t'avais aussi dit plus tôt que je t'aimais au lieu de ne rien dire, on en serait pas à cette dispute stupide ! Et moi non plus je ne t'aurais pas fait souffrir comme ça !

-...Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas atteint avec mes reproches ?! Regarde-toi, tu pleures comme un bébé ! Et tout ça c'est à cause de moi...

-Mais...tu avais raison de me faire des reproches ! Je me suis comporté comme un idiot envers toi et-

-Arrête de me chercher des excuses ! Moi aussi je me suis comporté comme un idiot envers toi ! Je t'ai lâché tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mais tous mes reproches t'ont fait souffrir ! »

King se calma enfin, puis étreint à nouveau le brun.

«On est deux beaux idiots, Masamune...Aucun n'a avoué l'amour qu'il avait à l'autre, et résultat, tu m'as fait souffrir parce que tu m'oubliais, je t'ai fait souffrir parce que je t'ai accablé de reproches...On a tous les deux souffert pour rien...c'est de notre faute tout ça...tu n'as pas à culpabiliser seul...moi aussi, je ne suis qu'un idiot...pardonne-moi Masamune... »

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés l'un dans l'autre, puis le brun se détacha légèrement du bleu. Il souriait, les yeux rougis.

«T'as raison, on est deux beaux idiots... »

Puis soudainement, il passa ses bras autour des épaules du garçon aux yeux bleus et l'embrassa de tout son cœur, à la surprise de ce dernier. Mais peu à peu, il l'entoura à son tour de ses bras et lui renvoya le baiser. Cette embrassade passionnée montrait qu'ils avaient chacun pardonné à l'autre, qu'ils étaient réconciliés. Les deux garçons voulurent que ce baiser doux et plein de passion dure l'éternité tant il était agréable. Mais malheureusement ils durent s'arrêter, faute d'oxygène. Ils se regardèrent tendrement, légèrement essoufflés.

«...Deux idiots qui s'aiment. »

Masamune posa sa main sur la joue de celui qui était désormais son amoureux.

«...Je t'aime King.

-J'allais te dire la même chose, Masamune » fit le bleu en faisant la même chose.

Ils eurent tous les deux la même pensée car ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau amoureusement.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que King ne remarque qu'il étaient légèrement observés. Il stoppa alors son embrassade, à la grande déception du brun.

«Mais pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

-On est surveillés... »

Masamune remarqua alors Zéo et Toby qui regardaient derrière la porte qu'ils avaient entrouverte.

«Les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! s'écria-t-il.

-On voulait juste vérifier que tout ce passait bien..., expliqua Toby.

-C'est pas une raison pour nous espionner ! s'énerva King. Nous on vous regarde pas en train de vous embrasser ! Alors laissez-nous tranquilles ou sinon je casse tout !

-Attend King, on devrait pas rester ici, t'imagines, si le coach et les autres reviennent ?

-...Ah ouais, c'est pas bête.

-Pour une fois t'as dit quelque chose d'intelligent Masamune ! »

Une fois sortis du gymnase, les quatre garçons se demandèrent ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire.

«Et si on allait se promener ? proposa le brun. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec vous ! Et surtout avec toi King ^-^.

-Mais j'espère bien Masamune, sourit le bleu en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Au moins, tout se finit bien, fit Toby en les regardant. Tu ne les trouves pas mignons Zéo ?

-...Si, mais sûrement pas autant que toi Toby ^-^

-Bon alors vous venez ?! s'écrièrent les deux plus jeunes qui étaient partis loin devant.

-Oui, on arrive ! »

Puis les deux plus grands allèrent rejoindre main dans la main les nouveaux amoureux, eux aussi main dans la main.

«King...

-Oui ?

-Il faudra qu'on s'affronte un de ses jours...et comme ça, je te montrerai que c'est moi le blader numéro un !

-N'importe quoi, c'est moi le blader numéro un ! Et toi, tu es le numéro un de mon cœur !

-...Toi aussi King, tu es le numéro un de mon cœur ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yes ! Chapitre 2 terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, reviewez please :) !

Masamune: Tu crois que j'ai assez bien rattrapé le coup là ?

So-chan: Hum, vu comment ça s'est terminé, je dirais quand même que oui...

Masamune: Ouais :D !

King: Maintenant qu'on est heureux Masamune et moi on va pouvoir faire tout plein de choses ensemble !

Masamune: Comme s'embrasser par exemple ?

King: Tu lis dans mes pensées Masamune :) *s'embrassent tendrement*

So-chan: Ils sont si mignons ^-^ vive les Happy End !


End file.
